


pool, summer, summer, pool, pool summer

by KQfucker69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool AU, Summer AU, bad porn script plot, illogical pool sex, slutty Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/pseuds/KQfucker69
Summary: gavin wants that wet dream of a lifeguard





	pool, summer, summer, pool, pool summer

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go on pure horny energy, so here, enjoy my mistakes. this whole fic was a mistake

It’s the hottest fucking day of summer.

Gavin would know – he’s sitting right under the sun at noon like a madman, feeling his sweat absolutely bathe his body slick. The sun glints sharply off his soft chest and peekaboo abs, skin glittering with every breath he takes.  Around him are other more sensible pool-goers under large, colourful umbrellas sipping at their cold alcoholic drinks. The rest of them seem to be cooling off in the pool, but it’s doubtful that the water’s any cooler.

He stretches on the cheap chaise longue, feeling his flesh pull where it’s stuck to the warped plastic from the heat. The hairs on his chest have clung to each other, curling. He notices and tries to run a hand over them, attempting to smooth them down but they’re coarse and stubborn like him so he leaves them be, turning over instead to tan his back now.

As he turns he sneaks a glance at the stony, mysterious lifeguard who always seems to be watching over everyone at the pool like some dispassionate god. Gavin finds him hot but thinks that he could do with a tan.

Could androids even tan? That’s right, had he mentioned it yet? The guy’s an android. Gavin Reed having the hots for an android lifeguard? More likely than one would think. Besides the maintenance of his tan, that lifeguard’s the only other reason why Gavin keeps coming back to this one public pool. It’s also the least gross of all the public pools available in Detroit, so that’s another reason to justify his frequent presence here.

He can’t actually swim, unfortunately. He manages floating and paddling stupidly through the water, but he’s never really tried a proper lap with a specific technique. Swimming lessons cost money that he’s not enthusiastic to spend. Why do you think he goes to a free public pool?

But back to the lifeguard. Gavin’s never been this tan in his entire life. He’s made a real effort to come to the pool almost every day this summer since this android had become the lifeguard. The previous lifeguard had been a shapeless blob of an older man who stared creepily at everyone, so this immortal hunk was honestly a breath of fresh air. And _God,_ does Gavin love breathing.

He takes in a big inhale of air now, arching his back further, hoping that his ass looks perky in his tiny, tight briefs that he’d chosen this morning. He can feel the humid breeze tickle at the hairs on his buttcheeks, so they’re definitely the perfect length for some lifeguard seduction. That lifeguard had better be staring.

The guy’s so nonchalant about everything, so cold and impassive that Gavin’s lust for him honestly seems misplaced. Gavin could swear that Mr. Lifeguard was really a sadistic bastard who took on the lifeguard job just to see people struggle in the pool because several times now he’s seen him wait several moments before actually swooping in to help struggling swimmers, emerging from the water coolly with a smirk on his face, whoever he’s just saved coughing and gasping in his arms. Thinking about that has Gavin’s ass clenching.

How funny is it that Mr. Icy Cold sitting tall and untouchable in his royal lifeguard seat heats Gavin up despite the chilling aura emanating off him. Gavin’s always entertaining the thought that the lifeguard could be staring unabashedly at him through his dark, dark sunnies. It leaves him fidgeting in his seat like some needy fuck.

He should probably get into the pool now to cool off and paddle his growing erection away, but the fuzzy afternoon heat is making his eyes droop and the feeling of the sun beating down upon his back is weirdly comforting. Unwittingly, his eyes slide shut to the fading screams of children in joy.

When he opens them later, he’s got no idea how much time has passed because the sun has taken a break behind some clouds and he’s the only other person left at the pool besides the lifeguard.

He’s also got a wedgie. The tight briefs are both a blessing and curse, he thinks as he sticks a finger into the butt of it, pulling and feeling the material slide out of his asscrack. He does it slowly and with a flirty gaze at the lifeguard through his lashes.

They’re finally alone now, and Gavin’s going to pull out all the stops so he can get a good dicking down by this android. He’s waited all summer for an opportunity like this and today the heavens have blessed him. Perfectly in sync with his feelings, the sun re-emerges from behind the clouds, shining bright and hot again.

Gavin pushes himself up, stretching out his body as he does so. The lifeguard’s eyes are definitely on him; there’s no one else to look at here. Gavin stands, pulling his briefs up a little higher before going to the edge of the pool and dipping his toes in. He is aware of the android’s head turning to watch him, face tilted down towards him. The LED in his temple, however, remains a frustratingly calm blue. Gavin’s not doing enough.

He slips into the water that’s slightly cooler than the air, wetting himself and running a hand through his hair. The pool’s much nicer without a crowd. Now he has space to paddle around in, so he begins paddling. He concentrates awfully hard on trying to paddle as attractively as he can, so much so that he doesn’t notice that he’s paddled right into the deep end.

Fucking zero-entry pools.

He starts panicking when he eventually realizes that the pool floor beneath him has grown terrifyingly far away, and he begins flapping his arms and legs around more haphazardly. There are floats drifting around in the pool, but all of his flailing has pushed them away from him.

“Help! Help!” he screams at the lifeguard right before his head disappears under the surface of the water.

It feels like forever before firm hands grab his body and haul him out of the water, the lifeguard with his rescue buoy cutting through the water easily to drag Gavin out of the pool. Gavin splutters and thrashes as they go but it’s barely a bother for the android who’s not troubled over drowning. He’s still wearing his stupid sunglasses as they make their way to the edge of the pool where the water is shallower.

He carries Gavin out of the pool, placing him on the ground where the man coughs up some disgusting pool water he’d gulped down in his panic. Gavin almost had a near-death experience, but his brain was still unbelievably lust-addled. As he spits out all that water, he becomes increasingly aware of his thirst. His other thirst. The lifeguard’s hands on his chest, calming him, pushing gently against his tits, are making his breath hitch.

God, he’s even more good-looking up close. Gavin would make himself pass out if he could, just so that the lifeguard would have to perform CPR on him. He’s very interested in some mouth-to-mouth action, maybe even some dick-in-ass action.

“Kiss me,” Gavin says after hacking up the last dregs of pool water in his lungs. He’s going for it. Pray for him.

Gavin’s seduction methods on the chaise longue all summer long must have worked, because the lifeguard actually leans down and kisses him, LED yellow. The kiss is everything that Gavin had _not_ expected.

He’d expected cold, stiff and lifeless lips, not hot tongue slipping into his mouth to toy with his own. In his skintight briefs, Gavin’s dick is harder than diamonds and saying hi to anyone that’s looking.

The lifeguard does more than just look, he touches. Brings a wanting hand to Gavin’s crotch and _squeezes._ Gavin’s moan breaks through their kiss. He’s overheating, horny hands scratching at the android’s back, seeking more.

As if knowing this, Mr. Lifeguard pulls him back into the water, keeping safely to the shallow end of the pool. They don’t even know each other’s name, Gavin thinks in passing as he’s laid down on the slope of the pool with his pants pulled down to his knees.

He feels a little bad that they’re about to dirty the pool even more than it already is, but he soon pushes that out of his mind when the lifeguard sinks his mouth onto Gavin’s aching cock. His double chin is probably showing unattractively as he cracks open his eyes and cranes his neck to watch the android suck him off, though Gavin couldn’t care less about it as he pulls the sunglasses off that pretty face and lets them slide and sink into the deep end.

Hot android lifeguard’s eyes are an electric blue. A shiver runs through Gavin at the sight of them, much like a zap of electricity into his very core. The water lapping onto Gavin’s lower half doesn’t seem to discourage the android from sucking him down like a favourite ice lolly.

It’s too much. Gavin cries out when he’s close, voice cracking. The lifeguard stops then, slipping a finger in between his ass to rub at his hole instead, unreadable eyes taking in all of Gavin.

Gavin throws his head back when he feels an insistent finger push into him, dragging against his flesh. It’s uncomfortable yet oddly pleasurable, the slight sting making him clench up harder.

Somewhere, somehow, the android finds a way to lube his fingers up. Gavin had had his eyes closed for a bit through the stretch of the first finger, and when he reopens them there are three lubricated fingers in his ass.

They curl in him, pressing against his sweet spot. Gavin jerks in response, water rippling around him. Gavin’s open and more than ready to receive, his legs spread and bent as the lifeguard presses in between them and soon replaces his fingers with his dick, thrusting in easily, his red Bermuda shorts pushed down to just beneath his balls.

The water occupies space where air would be and it’s a weird sensation to feel some of it getting sloshed around in his ass with every inward thrust that the lifeguard makes. Their sex is making weird noises, too, and Gavin would have laughed if his prostate wasn’t being battered so good right now. Water slaps against their bodies as the lifeguard fucks into him with an increasingly frantic pace.

Gavin’s neglected dick bobs up and down, breaking the surface of the water with each upwards bob and the lifeguard grabs it, jerking him off while fucking him higher and higher up the slope.

Later he pulls them a littler deeper into the water, navigating Gavin easily onto his front where he can grab onto the edge of the pool, body pressed flush against the wall as he gets fucked from behind, ass held up by the tireless android. The water splashes dangerously and excitingly against his chin every time the lifeguard pushes into him. He makes sure to hold on tight to the ledge, slippery grip making it challenging. Imagine drowning because you got fucked too good in a public pool. What a shame that would be. But he’s fucking the lifeguard, so it would be a highly unlikely situation to happen to him…He hopes.

A float comes into grabbing range and Gavin takes it under an arm, holding onto it and biting down into it when the lifeguard gives a particularly hard thrust. The float pops in between his canines as Gavin finally cums into the water, ejecting milky white ropes that drift away underwater. His insides contract around the lifeguard as he rides out his orgasm, meeting the android thrust for thrust.

When the lifeguard releases deep in his ass he pulls Gavin into him, bruising fingers digging into soft flesh, knocking the air out of the man. Together they sink slowly into the water, limbs tingling and momentarily useless in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Gavin jolts awake with a hard dick and a sunburnt back and to the hot lifeguard looming over him, sunglasses pushed up into his hair, cool grey eyes staring down at a suffering Gavin. His eyes weren’t blue after all. It had just been a wet dream.

“The pool’s closing in five minutes.”

The lifeguard sounds monotone, conveying no emotion at Gavin’s compromising position, yet Gavin thinks those are the sexiest words anyone has ever said to him.

**Author's Note:**

> if u like gavin u dont deserve to feel shame. live ur shameless life. i know i did in this fic. its fucking awful and just horny all the way through. what can i say? no braincells were used in writing this. my dick held me at gunpoint and made me write this shit. i had other stuff to post but i decided to Not do that and did This instead. despicable


End file.
